Saints Row: Kinzie Chronicles
by SomethingMarvellous
Summary: A Series of Chapters, the story follows Kinzie through an adventure of relationships and awkward moments. Viewer Discretion Advised. Contains BDSM, Graphic Sex, Strong Language. It's basically porn, but classier.
1. Chapter 1

Saints Row: Kinzie Chronicles

Warning: Contains BDSM, submission, graphic sex and strong language. Viewer Discretion Advised.

Just a note: This is my first piece of work on this site, criticism welcome(constructive of course :D)

Also, this is set before Saints Row 4, while Kinzie was still a hacker with the Saints.

Kinzie was sat at her desk, like usual. She hadn't been out of her "inner sanctum" for the past week; she was working on her newest project, hacking into radio stations to broadcast her paranoid messages to Steelport. There was a distant noise, like something fell over, it was very noticeable; Kinzie heard it and checked over her shoulder."Boss?" she asked, there was no response. She got up and asked again, "Oleg?". Greeted by more silence she grabbed her nearest weapon. A big, floppy dildo; the sex toy was purple and the size of a baseball bat, "I guess this will do" she mumbled to herself. As she ventured out to investigate the noise, another sound echoed to her right, they were footsteps, muffled yet distinct, Kinzie readied herself to swing. Suddenly, she was pinned to the wall by a masked intruder.

She dropped her toy, the trespasser was female, Kinzie tried to wriggle free to no avail. "Get the fuck off me!" Kinzie shouted. "Is that how you treat your master, you foul-mouthed whore?" the kidnapper replied. The voice was very familiar, but Kinzie couldn't recognize it fully. "Who are you?" Kinzie asked, confused at the sudden encounter; the invader took off her mask to reveal their face... It was Shaundi. "Are you really surprised?" Shaundi sarcastically asked, her warm breasts pressed up against Kinzie's. Shaundi began to sensually lick Kinzie's neck; "You taste dirty..." Shaundi whispered. Kinzie was slapped across the face by the latex gloves of her violator, she fell to the ground and landed on her back, "I knew you were a dirty slut". Kinzie had a full view of the Dominatrix, Shaundi was a scantily-clan, latex bound figure. Kinzie admired the beautiful breasts in-front of her; enviously gazing, she never considered herself bisexual, but she'd always been a sucker for bondage. Shaundi climbed on top of Kinzie and smothered Kinzie's face with her large jiggly breasts.

"You fucking slut, staring at my tits. Boss told me you didn't like girls, I beg to differ" Shaundi positioned herself in-between Kinzie's legs, and began to slowly thrust her hips into her subject, while rubbing Kinzie's cheek softly. She moved her face closer to the redhead and whispered "I've been attracted to since first sight, dreamed of breaking you; tonight, I'm going to make you cum, hard". Kinzie shivered at those words, but was also aroused. "Beg for me" the master demanded, "What?" Kinzie responded, she was met by a firm hand on the throat and a relentless response "Say "Punish me" Beg for me you bitch, or I'll make you beg" Shaundi meant it, her strong hand was unforgiving and eager to explore Kinzie, with or without her consent. "P-Please... punish me" Kinzie whimpered. This satisfied Shaundi, she menacingly grinned, she didn't say a thing. She grabbed Kinzie by the arm and stood her on her feet, stripping Kinzie of her clothes. Jacket, hoodie, bra... Her breasts idled to the steady hand of Shaundi, who groped the wonderful pair.

The dominatrix then positioned the helpless Kinzie on a table. Shaundi stripped Kinzie's jeans off, and marveled at the wet panties in view. "My, my, how wet you are" the rope wielding woman stated. Shaundi then pulled Kinzie's panties off and bound Kinzie's arms with some rope, restricting her, followed by a blindfold around her eyes. Kinzie was exhilarated by the experience, she could feel her pussy dripping wet and running down her now bare leg. There was a sudden slap on Kinzie's ass, it felt like a riding crop, she felt a powerful surge of euphoria as the pain made her pussy quiver, Kinzie let out a powerful moan. Then another smack came, this one was just as pleasurable. Shaundi relentlessly flogged Kinzie's ass, it wasn't too hard to cause uncomfortable pain but it was enough to make her uncontrollably scream "More! Give me more!" Shaundi grabbed her by the jaw and shouted "You're not in charge here. I make the orders!" Shaundi proceeded to viciously make out with Kinzie, exploring her mouth to the fullest, Kinzie returning the same, The way that Shaundi orally violated her almost made her cum; then Shaundi stopped .Kinzie was oblivious to her surroundings visually, but she could hear Shaundi walking away and picking something up, flop, flop...

"What's this then?" the voice inquired, "a rubber cock, Kinzie Kensington you naughty slut. This is perfect." Kinzie felt a long shaft moving up and down her ass, Kinzie knew what was about to happen next. She readied herself for the inevitable ravishing she was about to recieve. The long cock plunged into the Kinzie's dripping wet pussy, the entry of the long object made her cum. Her hair was pulled by Shaundi "Did I say you could cum?" the voice angrily questioned from behind. Kinzie was speechless, a tough yank at the hair forced a response "No miss!" Kinzie replied. Shaundi let go of the redhead's astonishing hair and began to furiously fuck Kinzie's pussy, which had soaked the dildo. The thrusts were gradually gaining speed, going deeper and deeper each time. The smacking returned, ass, breasts, Shaundi was enjoying Kinzie's luscious reactions to such blows, Kinzie was rocking the table, she was holding onto it, meanwhile, her grip getting was tighter with each thrust. "Cum for me you slave!", Kinzie let out an astounding scream, she had never came like that before. Shaundi pulled the dildo out and laid it on the table next to Kinzie's sweaty body. Shaundi removed the blindfold and greeted the panting girl with a brutal "it's not over yet..."

Kinzie was glad, she may have not been in control, but she wanted more, she wanted to please Shaundi. Her bindings were removed and she was pulled to the floor by the forceful hands of her superior. Shaundi grabbed Kinzie's head and shoved it into her pussy. "Satisfy me you trollop!" Kinzie couldn't respond, she had a mouthful of the flawless pussy of Shaundi. Kinzie masterfully ate out Shaundi, "Yes! Yes! Fuck me with your tongue!" Kinzie pleased Shaundi's pussy and brought her to a climax almost instantly, Shaundi pulled Kinzie's head closer in. Kinzie felt Shaundi cum, and she loved it. When she finally looked up, she saw Shaundi, seductively licking a butt-plug. "Bend over" Shaundi commanded. On a whim, Kinzie was bent over being teased by Shaundi, the plug prodding her asshole. The toy was pushed in, slowly. Kinzie found it painful but she loved it. The widest part was in, and her tight hole closed around it. Shaundi readied the strap-on, this was it. No time was wasted, Shaundi plunged the hard sex toy into Kinzie's tight pussy. Kinzie roared, the double penetration from the dominatrix made Kinzie cum instantly. But Shaundi continued to fuck Kinzie, Kinzie realised that the Shaundi was enjoying herself too much. "Teacup!" Kinzie shouted, but Shaundi didn't respond. "Teacu-" Shaundi slammed Kinzie down onto the floor and began to thrust harder, fuck faster. "Your safewords don't matter bitch! You're mine!" Kinzie bit her lip, trying to bear with the brutal fucking she was getting. She came for the last time, a mighty scream of sexual prowess. Shaundi stopped, "I knew you had more fight in you".

Shaundi, pulled the strap-on out, followed by the butt-plug, Shaundi slapped the juice covered dick across Kinzie's panting, tired face. She didn't even care that her glasses were now covered in her own pussy juices, Shaundi teased Kinzie with the tip of the strap-on. She dabbed her on the lips repeatedly "I fucking own you, do you understand? You're my bitch." Kinzie nodded. Shaundi let go of Kinzie and began to walk away, Kinzie fell limp, she had been spent. She silently watched as her new master left her, slowly fading into darkness. Kinzie laid there sweating, panting and tired. She wanted more, she might have had to wait, but if the sex with Shaundi is anything to compare to. Kinzie will obediently wait, after all, she is Shaundi's bitch.

The End (of part one)


	2. Chapter 2: To Stillwater!

Kinzie Chronicles: Part 2, To Stillwater!

Kinzie woke up in her chair, it was just a dream. Kinzie was saddened by the fact that her master was just a fantasy, a figment of her imagination. She wanted Shaundi, but Kinzie knew that she would only have that in her dreams. Kinzie's phone rang, the loud tone constrasting the quiescent atmosphere of the warehouse, it surprised her. Kinzie answered the call, "Hello?" she asked. "Hey Kinzie...". It was Shaundi, Kinzie was startled that her master was calling so early in the morning. "...We're finished packing things over here at the HQ, you nearly ready?" Shaundi asked. "For what?" Kinzie inquired. "For Stillwater, idiot. Y'know; the thing Boss discussed last week?". Then Kinzie finally realised, the Saints were moving back to Stillwater. "Oh yeah, yes, I'm ready master" Kinzie said. "What was that?" Shaundi asked. Kinzie noticed what she said, "Nothing, it was nothing. I'll be over there in a second". Kinzie was jumpy, if Shaundi found out about Kinzie's twisted attraction to her, they would never see each-other in the same way again. Kinzie looked around, she hadn't packed anything; she quickly got up and began throwing various hardware into boxes. Ten minutes later, there were stacks of boxes in the back of a truck; Boss had stashed it there two days ago so she could use it. It was obviously stolen, one of the windows was smashed and there was a bullet-hole on the back of it, but I had a purpose, one which it was perfectly suited for.

Kinzie climbed into the truck, she began to stare into the rear-view mirror; seeing her inner-sanctum for the last time made her silently reminisce about the fun times she had there. Memories aside, she turned the key in the ignition and the truck started. A quick drive later, Kinzie arrived at the Saints HQ. She stepped out of the truck, and was greeted by the Boss "Hey Kinzie, you ready to go?". "Yep, I got everything in the back of the truck" Kinzie replied. They walked towards a van, it was nothing special. The others were stood next to the van: Pierce, Oleg, Angel, Viola, Zimos... Shaundi. The sight of her master made Kinzie freeze in place "H-hello guys" Kinzie quietly said. "Hey" the group replied, with varying degrees of enthusiasm. Then the boss spoke, "Alright listen up! We're gonna head to the airport in the van, I've got some saints to drive the rest of the trucks along with us, get in the van and let's hit the road." Everyone got in the van, it was a gang vehicle, it was spacious, luxurious, comfy. One quick commute later, they were on the airport tarmac. The Saints boarding the private jet, Kinzie sat down, followed by everyone else. Shaundi sat next to her, Kinzie felt awkward. Why did it have to be Shaundi, Kinzie stared out of the window, silently pondering about her master. Kinzie turned her head towards Shaundi, and instantly turned it back, she couldn't even face Shaundi; the longer they sat together the more awkward Kinzie felt, so she decided to close her eyes, and go to sleep.

Once Kinzie drifted off, she was back in her realm of imagination. This time the dream was different, they were at the Stillwater HQ, and Kinzie was unpacking her hardware when Viola entered the room. Viola then closed the door behind her, and greeted Kinzie. "Hey Kinzie", Kinzie turned around and replied "Hello Viola". Kinzie then returned to unpacking, she was approached from behind. Her breasts were grabbed by Viola, Kinzie stood up and turned around. She seen Viola biting her lip, looking her in the eyes. They began to make out, twisting tongues, embracing eachother. Kinzie grabbed Viola's ass, with Viola returning the same. They stopped kissing, a string of saliva connecting them together "I want you right now" Kinzie said. "Then take me" Viola replied. Kinzie hastily pushed Viola onto the bed, Kinzie began to strip, Viola doing the same. Kinzie climbed onto the bed, and began to fondle Viola's perfect tits, touching, grabbing, sucking. Kinzie ran her finger down Viola's body, from breast to belly, from belly to pussy. She plunged two fingers into Viola's pussy, feeling how wet she was. Kinzie took her fingers out and licked them, she loved it. She then moved her head down, and began to lick Viola's wet pussy, bringing her tongue in and out of it. Viola moaned softly, she was loving it. Kinzie then stood up "Wait, I want to do something" Kinzie said...

Kinzie pulled out a box, it was labeled 'Kinzie's Stuff'. She procceded to open the box, pulling a ball-gag out. Dangling it in view of Viola, who stared at it joyfully. She threw it onto the bed and Viola obediently put it on. Kinzie then pulled out lengths of rope, she laid her glasses on the table and approached Viola. "Turn around" Kinzie commanded; without saying a thing, Viola turned around and was bend over. Kinzie bound Viola's arms behind her back and tied her feet together aswell. Viola was going nowhere, Kinzie put some rubber gloves on and tied her strap-on around her waist. Kinzie teased Viola, running the rubber dick along Viola's pussy, but not putting it in. Kinzie smacked Viola's ass, she was very firm with her strike. Viola's muffled scream was delightful to Kinzie, she wanted to hear it again. She slapped again, harder; the scream was even more intense. She was ready, Kinzie plummeted the strap-on into Viola's dripping wet pussy, the suppressed moans of Viola spurring Kinzie on even more. She gradually picked up the pace, ramming the dick into Viola deeper and harder each time. Viola came, the muffled noise of Viola made Kinzie pleased. She pulled the dildo out of Viola, and Kinzie flipped Viola around, she took the gag off of Viola and rammed the strap-on into her mouth. Viola choked on it, and Kinzie took it out. Viola was tired, she was very sloppy. Leaving saliva on the strap-on, all over her chin. "You're a messy eater, good" Kinzie said to the sweaty slave. Kinzie took the strap-on off and climbed on Viola, she then sat on Viola's face, "Eat me bitch!" Viola did just that. Kinzie felt a tongue enter her pussy, she felt it moving around inside of her, she came instantly.

Kinzie bent over and Viola saw an opportunity, and she didn't pass it up. She latched onto Kinzie and began to smother herself with Kinzie's pussy; she then began finger Kinzie and slap the redhead's ass simutaneously. Viola could hear Kinzie, her moans becoming screams. Viola continued, she wanted Kinzie to submit. Viola stopped, she said "Submit!", Kinzie replied "No!". Viola smirked, she reached for the strap-on which Kinzie had previously rammed her with, she plunged the toy into Kinzie's ass, and began to thrust it forcefully in her tight hole. She then started smacking her ass again, harder than Kinzie did before. Then, Kinzie turned around, she grabbed Viola by her hair, she pulled her head in and said "I won't submit, you whore!", she playfully kissed Viola on the lips and shouted "Now fuck me harder!". Kinzie returned to kissing Viola, while reaching under Viola's body and fingering her. Both girls were on the brink of climaxing, at the same time. They both came, their screams together were very loud, Kinzie slowly pulled her fingers out of Viola's dripping pussy; Viola pulled the strap-on out of Kinzie's ass. Kinzie put her fingers in her mouth, licking Viola's pussy juices off her fingertips. In a state of ecstacy Kinzie hugged Viola tightly rubbing breasts together, Kinzie then whispered "That. Was. Amazing" into Viola's ear. "I didn't know you were so kinky, I wanna fuck you silly again sometime" Viola replied. Kinzie lay there staring at the beautiful girl infront of her. Then she woke up, she was touched by Shaundi, "Wake up, hello? Earth to Kinzie?". Kinzie opened her eyes, she looked at Shaundi, "Oh, hey" Kinzie muttered. Shaundi stood up, she offered her hand to Kinzie "You need help getting up?". Kinzie held Shaundi's hand, she got up and gazed at Shaundi. "You can let go of my hand now" Shaundi said, Kinzie looked down; she was gripping Shaundi's hand. She let go and they both exited the plane, the bright sunshine of Stillwater blinded Kinzie. She then entered the limousine with everyone else and sat there. She looked over at Viola, Viola returned the gaze, and smiled.

The End (of Part Two)


	3. Chapter 3: Viola

Kinzie Chronicles: Part 3, Viola

After a five minute drive from the airport, the limousine had arrived at the Saints Hideout. Everyone stepped out one after each-other and looked at the hideout, which was still in perfect condition, the large "Purgatory" signs was still operational. The boss walked in first, followed by everyone else; Kinzie was at the back of the line, in-front of her was Viola. Her sweet Viola. After traversing down multiple flights of stairs everyone was sat down in the main room, silently pondering about what to do next. Kinzie was thinking about Shaundi. If Shaundi was straight, then maybe she should go for Viola instead, Kinzie looked at Viola and continued to stare. Viola was looking at the floor, unknowing that Kinzie was gazing at her. The awkward silence in the room was broken by Saints bringing myriads of boxes in, the boxes were all organised and being taken into rooms, the boss then spoke, "The boxes are here now, everyone go unpack your stuff and come back here when you're done" Everyone obey the order and wandered of in different directions, Kinzie walked away and entered the room that her boxes were taken into. She looked around and noticed something, it was similar to the dream. She then sat on the bed, quietly revelling about her fantasy; remembering Viola, how they both came together, she closed her eyes for a second. She held that thought for a while, then she opened her eyes again, got up and walked over to some cardboard boxes and bent over to start unpacking. Kinzie heard the door behind her, she saw Viola.

Viola was peeking through the half-opened door, Viola asked "Are you done yet?" Kinzie was surprised, she must've fell asleep, "Uh, sure, I guess" Kinzie replied, surrounded by cardboard boxes. There was a silence, "O-okay, anyway, Boss said you and me need to go buy some purple clothes from Branded for new recruits" Viola said. "Alright then, let's go" Kinzie answered. They both walked out of the HQ and got into a nearby gang car that covered in purple and gold. One quick drive later, they were outside Branded, the two Saints entered the store and began picking out various pieces of clothing. Viola picked out a bra and panties and handed them to Kinzie, "You should try these on, you'd look good in them" Viola suggested. Kinzie looked at them and accepted "Okay" she said. Kinzie thought to herself "What a weird question" but she continued into the store changing room and closed the door behind her. In the changing room Kinzie began to strip herself down, and then she tried on the bra and panties. They fit perfectly, Kinzie opened the door ajar and called Viola in "Can you come in and say how I look?" Kinzie asked. Viola nodded and got up, she entered the changing cubicle with Kinzie, the cubicle was quite spacious, but the two could fit in together easily. "So how do I l-" Kinzie was interrupted by Viola, Viola had grabbed Kinzie and kissed her savagely. Their tongues intertwined, their lips crushing eachother. Viola was slowly running her open hands up and down Kinzie's arms. Kinzie was dazed, she couldn't believe what just happened. Viola stopped kissing Kinzie and whispered "When you looked at me in the limo, you looked so sweet and innocent, but i've seen an expression like yours, it's the look of someone that wants to fuck me." Kinzie kissed Viola's cheek and responded "Oh my god, you have no idea how badly I want you." Viola giggled with glee, she then whispered "The boss never said we need to pair up, I just wanted to have you to myself" She winked and then pulled the redhead's bra up and began twisting her perfect nipples, licking Kinzie's freckled breasts. The sensation made Kinzie moan softly, Kinzie then ran her fingers through Viola's hair, she took Viola's glasses off and put them on a seat in the corner. Kinzie then reached for Viola's sweater and pulled it off.

Kinzie unclipped Viola's bra and removed it, she threw it to the ground and followed it with a firm smack on Viola's ass. Viola's muffled moans were followed by her taking her head out of Kinzie's cleavage, and returning to making out with Kinzie. The busty Viola was rubbing her tits on Kinzie's pale breasts, the two Saints were enjoying this moment. Viola then laid Kinzie on the floor and pulled Kinzie's panties off. She began rubbing Kinzie's pussy teasingly, "Do you want me to fuck you?" Viola inquired. "Yes! I want you to ravage me! I want you to punish me! I want you to smack me! I wan-" Kinzie was smacked across the face by Viola who grinned playfully, "Do you mean like that?" questioned Viola. Kinzie was so unbelievably aroused by the strike that she begged for another one, Viola fulfilled Kinzie's wish and she hit her again. Viola pushed two fingers into Kinzie's tight, wet pussy and began thrusting them in and out. Kinzie came instantly and screamed, she grabbed Viola's hair and pulled her in closer. They began locking lips again, Kinzie smacked Viola's ass, she did it several times. Viola started grinding her pussy on Kinzie's thigh, spreading her juices evenly. Kinzie was enlightened by this, she began tugging on Viola's breasts roughly, playing with them. Viola came, she voiced her pleasure loudly "Oh yes, o-oh fuck!"

Viola fell on her back, and reached for her bag; inside her bag was a large, cumbersome double-ended dildo. Viola sat up and she dragged one of the ends down Kinzie's front. Circling Kinzie's nipples, and then teasing her pussy. She then pushed the sex toy into Kinzie, the girl let out a cry as the rubber cock entered her dripping pussy. Viola shuffled closer to Kinzie, in-between her legs. She put the other end of the dildo into herself, and shuffled even closer; both Saints were sharing the toy together. They began to scissor, rubbing against each-other in rhythm. Viola grabbed Kinzie's hair and pulled her head closer, Viola gazed at Kinzie, Kinzie staring back. Both of the girls were sweaty, the intense thrusting was orgasmic, but tiring. Kinzie was biting her lip, she couldn't last much longer. Kinzie pulled herself in as close as possible, she cried a mighty cry, and she came, hard. Instantly afterwards, Viola did the same, screaming at the top of her lungs while cuming to the embrace of her partner.

Kinzie wriggled away, she pulled the dildo out of her pussy. Viola pulled the other end out of herself, she began sucking the tip like a lollipop, tasting it, enjoying it. She dropped it on the floor and climbed onto Kinzie, Kinzie began to lick Viola's tits joyfully and slowly. "That was nice, we need to do that again sometime." Kinzie didn't say a thing, she was too busy savouring the moment. Suddenly there was a knock on the cubicle door, "Excuse me, but we have received several noise complaints from customers. You need to leave the premises immediately or you will be escorted out" said a voice beyond the door. Kinzie and Viola quickly put their clothes back on and opened the door to greet the voice. It was a man in a suit, he had a name tag on his blazer, it stated that his name was 'Jeff'. The two Saints walked past the man while giggling at him, "I didn't realise we were that loud" exclaimed Kinzie, "Neither did I Kinzie. Neither did I..." replied Viola. The pair exited the store and walked towards their car. They both entered the vehicle and drove off, back to the Saints HQ.

The End (of part three)


	4. Chapter 4

Kinzie Chronicles: Part 4, The Tease

Quick Note: It is very unlikely that this story will be continued. If I carry on with writing it would probably be a different subject/genre/style. I surprised myself when I finished this chapter. Regardless, it's here so enjoy. Thanks.

Kinzie was sat in the passenger seat staring out of the car window, she still had a smirk on her face following the shop incident. Then it dawned on her, this must've been another dream and she would wake up any moment now. Kinzie savoured the moment, she wanted to remember this before it faded away. She and Viola both exited the car and entered the Saints HQ, and then entered the elevator. The two Saints stood there, Kinzie broke the silence "Okay, this might sound a bit weird but, am I dreaming?" Viola then looked at Kinzie with a questioning expression, she then embraced Kinzie tightly and made out with her, their lips locking, their tongues twisting; Viola smoothed the back of Kinzie's neck with an open hand. She stopped hugging Kinzie, "Did that feel like a dream?" Viola asked, followed by a wink. Kinzie blushed, maybe this is real. The two got out of the elevator and walked to the atrium, they sat down together on the couch and relaxed. Shaundi walked into the room and looked at the snoozing saints. "What the fuck are you two doing?" she angrily questioned.

Kinzie and Viola both jumped at the loud voice, "What do you mean?" Kinzie inquired. "The clothes, the only thing boss asked you to get!" Shaundi elaborated. Kinzie realised that she had forgotten to get the outfits boss told her to get. She looked up at the furious Shaundi, Kinzie squeaked "I'll get the clothes tomorrow, sorry mistress". The room went silent, the three girls exchanging looks, "I mean sorry Shaundi" Kinzie quickly clarified. Shaundi shook her head and walked away. "What was that about?" Viola asked. Kinzie quickly turned around to look at Viola and said "Oh, nothing, it's nothing. I need to finish unpacking, I'll see you later". Kinzie hastily walked out of the atrium and into her room, which was still filled with cardboard boxes. Kinzie opened up the first box to be greeted by wires and cables, she laid them on the table and moved onto the second box, which had a computer inside it. She lifted the heavy machine out and positioned it next to where her desk would be, she grabbed some cables off of the table and plugged the computer in. The next box had the monitor inside it, she positioned it on the floor while she rummaged through the boxes searching for the box containing her desk. She found a large box, she pulled it out from under the pile of empty boxes and opened it. There were nuts and bolts everywhere, pieces of the desk disassembled yet organised. She stood up and sighed, she was too tired for this so she stumbled into bed, and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Kinzie awoke in a pitch-black room where she could hardly see anything. As her eyes adjusted she heard the door creek open, "Hey Kinzie, I got something you gotta see" the voice whispered. "Wait, who is this?" Kinzie asked, "It's Viola, c'mon, follow me", after hearing that, Kinzie obeyed. She got up out of the bed and her hand was grasped by Viola. She was led across the Saints HQ quietly with Viola's guidance. Kinzie found herself in Viola's room, it was lit by candles which emitted a warm glow around the room. Viola let go of Kinzie and closed the door, she looked Kinzie in the eye and asked "About earlier, when you said 'mistress' to Shaundi, that made me realise something, you're a submissive little girl aren't you?" Kinzie nodded. Viola continued "So, if I were to tie you up and punish you, would you like it?" Kinzie nodded again, "Yes, I would like that" she delicately replied. Viola smiled, she grabbed Kinzie's hand again, this time more firmly.

Viola led Kinzie to the other side of the room, there were a series of metal shackles attached to the wall. Kinzie gazed at the bindings eagerly, Viola grabbed the redhead's jacket and pulled it off, then her hoodie; leaving the hacker in her bra and jeans. Viola, who was stood behind Kinzie, purred into Kinzie's ear in a seductive manner. "Strip for me while I get the toys" Viola commanded. Kinzie unclipped her bra slowly and slipped it off, she then took her jeans off, then her panties. She stood there naked watching her master picking up various items. Viola, with a handful of items positioned them on a table next to Kinzie. Viola snatched Kinzie's wrist and placed it in one of the shackles, the cold metal making Kinzie shiver, then the cuff was locked. Viola repeated this with Kinzie's other arm. Kinzie was bound to the wall, her legs were free, for now, but her back was pressed against the wall and Viola watched the helpless slave wriggle in her bindings. Viola began to grope Kinzie, cupping her breasts, running her nails up and down Kinzie's pale skin. Viola bent down, and locked Kinzie's feet in place with more shackles. She slowly stood up, making sure to brush up against Kinzie, teasing her. She grabbed Kinzie's sensitive pussy, she let out a low moan of excitement as her master showed dominance. Viola let go, she took Kinzie's glasses off and put them on the table, out of the way. Without saying a word, she wrapped a blindfold over Kinzie's eyes and then locked another binding around Kinzie's neck; she could not move at all now. "You ready?" asked Viola. "Yes master" the redhead replied. Kinzie felt a round object rub up against her clit, it was a vibrator and Kinzie wanted it on. Her excitement and horniness were unbearable "Turn it on! Turn it on now!" she exclaimed. Viola covered Kinzie's mouth and then grabbed Kinzie by her hair "You don't tell me what to do, you fucking slut" Viola shouted. Viola grabbed a riding crop, she began lightly whipping Kinzie's pussy; each strike making her jerk against her bonds and yelp in ecstasy.

Viola then turned the vibrator on, the buzzing sensation pulsed through Kinzie's body as she bit her lip, she was enjoying it very much. The whipping and vibrating toy drove Kinzie to gasp in breathlessness. Viola put two fingers in Kinzie's mouth, gagging her, driving Viola to begin teasing and twisting Kinzie's perky nipples, making Kinzie wriggle uncontrollably. Viola took her fingers out of Kinzie's mouth. Her moans as she caught her breath spurred Viola on to continue punishing Kinzie. Viola moved from Kinzie's pussy and onto her nipples, dragging the tip of the ridding crop up and down the Kinzie's breasts. Viola followed up by gently whipping Kinzie's breasts. Then she stopped. She removed Kinzie's blindfold and grabbed her hair, "Do you enjoy this you slut?" Viola questioned. "Yes mistress, please hurt me" Kinzie answered. Viola turned the vibrator to the highest setting, and slapped Kinzie across the face. She then viciously made out with Kinzie, when she finally moved her head away, a string of saliva connected their lips for a second as the sweaty captive drooled from fatigue. Viola began rubbing Kinzie's clit while the vibrator was still on. Kinzie then came, she screamed loudly as Viola's domination drove her to climax.

Without saying a word, Viola unclipped Kinzie's shackles and the girl fell limp. Viola caught her and bent her over on the desk. Kinzie's head was planted on the table and a leather paddle caught her eye, "Use the paddle, I'm begging you" she pleaded. Viola didn't respond, she just grabbed the paddle, teasing it in Kinzie's view. Viola took a second to gaze at her submissive toy... savour the innocent sight. Viola pulled back her arm and prepared to strike, she swung and in the blink of an eye she struck Kinzie's ass with great force. Kinzie yelped viciously as her milky skin turned a rosy pink. She grasped the table to bear the pain, it hurt very much but the thrill stopped her from protesting. Viola struck her again, and waited for Kinzie to finish squealing. She then began to do softer hits but more rapidly, relentlessly paddling Kinzie's ass as punishment, her screams getting louder with each hit. Viola, who was still holding Kinzie's sweaty blindfold, used it as a gag for the submissive. She kept at the hits accompanied by Kinzie's muffled moans. She then stopped the paddling. Kinzie was spent, a body on the table in pain, but content and mellow. Viola picked up the girl and carried her over to the bed. She gently laid Kinzie down and proceeded to lay with her. The two snuggled peacefully as the drifted off to sleep...

The End (of part 4)


End file.
